Memories
by Jubiliana-Samui
Summary: Ha moje peirwsze opowiadanie o Kingdom Hearts. Założyłam co by było gdyby Zexion przeżył. Wiecie fikcja literacka XD Nobodies nie mają serca więc sztylet, strzała czy coś takiego, która go trafia w serce nie powinna go zabić... To kolejne chore założenie.


**Rozdział pierwszy.**

_"Follow your memories. Trust what you remember, seek what you forget... " Axel_

Ciemność. To jedyna rzecz, którą pamięta. Nie… Jest coś jeszcze. Tylko co to? Uczucie, którego nie potrafi określić.

Nie wiedział ile czasu jego bezwładne ciało przeleżało na zimnej posadzce nieuczęszczanych, podziemnych korytarzy. Nie wiedzieli tego też ci, którzy go znaleźli. Mogli go tam zostawić by doczekał swojego ostatecznego końca, ale tego nie zrobili. Wzięli go ze sobą do miejsca nazywanego kryjówką złodziei. Dlaczego to zrobili? Proste pytanie. Dla własnych korzyści. Nigdy nie wiadomo czy ta właśnie osoba kiedyś nie uratuje ci życia. Przecież ma u ciebie dług i musi go spłacić. Ale on nie czuł się tak jakby miał u kogoś dług. On nie czuł, że żyje. Istniał. To była prawda, ale było coś co sprawiało, że nie nazywał tego życiem. Tylko co to było?

Po raz kolejny przekartkował sporą księgę z dziwnym znakiem na okładce. Jedyny przedmiot, który przy nim znaleziono. I po raz kolejny zobaczył tylko puste strony. Co raz bardziej go to drażniło mimo tego, że był w miarę cierpliwy. Z westchnięciem odłożył ją na bok.  
- Znowu? – spytał się dziewczęcy głos za jego plecami  
- Co „znowu"? – mruknął w odpowiedzi nawet się nie obracając  
Dziewczyna podeszła bliżej i położyła mu rękę na ramieniu nachylając się lekko. Chłopak spojrzał jej w twarz. Była ładna. Musiał to przyznać. Ciemne włosy, rozpuszczone do ramion i niebieskie oczy, które patrzyły z niespotykaną wśród złodziei dobrocią sprawiały, że nie można było jej nie polubić. Z drugiej strony widać było w oczach ten błysk, którymi odznaczały się osoby uparte i odważne, które nigdy nie stchórzą i zawsze pozostaną wierne podjętej decyzji.  
- Znowu zajmujesz się tą głupią książką. – powiedziała na co chłopak podniósł jedną brew  
- Głupią bo nic w niej nie ma? – spytał się z krzywym uśmiechem, który zawsze denerwował rozmówczynię  
- A jaka normalna książka ma nie zapisane stronnice?  
- No właśnie żadna. Dlatego tak się nią interesuję.  
- Strata czasu. – stwierdziła dziewczyna – Ah Mistrz nas wzywa?  
- Znowu?  
- Znowu. Chodź. – krzyknęła i wybiegła z małego pokoju, który służył chłopakowi za mieszkanie. Ten westchnął po raz drugi i wyszedł za nią.

W samym środku miasta złodziei był duży budynek nazywany kwaterą Mistrza. Mogli tam wchodzić tylko ci, których owy mistrz wezwał. Złamanie tego przepisu kończyło się tak samo jak złamanie któregokolwiek innego przepisu. Śmiercią oczywiście. Obecnie trzy postacie siedziały w sporym pomieszczeniu urządzonym iście spartańsko. Cztery krzesła, z których trzy właśnie oni zajmowali i mała szafka z książkami stanowiły całe jego wyposażenie. Pomalowane na ciemny kolor ściany i ciemna posadzka sprawiały wrażenie, że miejsce nie należy do najprzyjemniejszych. Drzwi na wprost krzeseł otworzyły się na oścież. Weszła przez nie zakapturzona postać. Stanęła przed nimi. W jej postawie widać było dumę. Za nią weszło dwóch osiłków z przypiętymi do pasa sporymi mieczami najwyraźniej na wypadek, gdyby ktoś z zebranych w pokoju postanowił zrobić coś głupiego.  
- Witajcie Rino, Zealu i Ienzo. – spod kaptura dało się słyszeć męski, twardy głos. Ienzo… To pierwsze co wpadło mu do głowy po tym jak spytali się go o imię. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego. Co dziwniejsze za każdym razem kiedy je słyszał inaczej je odbierał. Raz czuł, że to rzeczywiście jego imię, a kiedy indziej wydawało mu się, że brzmi obco, i że jednak to nie tak się nazywał – Mam dla was rutynowe zadanie. Macie ukraść pewien wartościowy przedmiot, który znajduje się w willi pana Rezu. Chyba sobie poradzicie? – nie czekając na odpowiedzieć wyszedł przez drzwi ze swoją strażą przyboczną.  
- A już myślałam, że tym razem dadzą nam coś ciekawego. – powiedziała Rina marszcząc nos i odgarniając do tyłu swoje czarne włosy – Ale nie! Oni w nas w ogóle nie wierzą!  
- Bo nigdy się niczym nie wyróżnialiśmy no i Mistrz wciąż nie ufa Ienzo. W końcu niecodziennie znajduje się osobę w najmniej uczęszczanych częściach podziemi, która do tego straciła pamięć. – stwierdził Zeal – Dodatkowo minęło dopiero pół roku i nie miał się chłopak wykazać jakimś szczególnym talentem. – zakończył patrząc z wyższością na towarzysza, który wolał przemilczeć to stwierdzenie. Już się przyzwyczaił do tego, że Zeal każdą osobę, która tylko chodziła po świecie uważał za gorszą od siebie.  
- Nie ważne. Im szybciej pójdziemy tym szybciej to skończymy. – powiedział Ienzo kierując się do wyjścia  
- Żebyś mógł wrócić do przeglądania swojej księgi? – spytała złośliwie Rina  
- Między innymi. – odpowiedział krótko chłopak nawet się nie odwracając

Noc w Traverse była taka spokojna. Zresztą za dnia też nic się tu nie działo. Sora lubił w nim przebywać. To tu, pół roku temu, zaczęła się jego przygoda z Organizacją. Przygoda, której niestety do najprzyjemniejszych zaliczyć nie mógł. Na szczęście miał już to za sobą. Wszystko się skończyło i mógł już odpocząć od ciągłej walki chociaż wciąż zdarzały się potyczki z Heartless. Towarzyszyli mu jak zawsze Goofy, Donald i Kairi. Szkoda, że nie było czwartej osoby. Riku. Sora nie miał pojęcia nawet co się z nim dzieje. Wszelkie próby dowiedzenia się czegokolwiek na jego temat spełzały na niczym, ale chłopak nie tracił nadziei, że kiedyś znów go spotka. Jego rozmyślania przerwały jakieś krzyki dochodzące z bliska.  
- Złodzieje! Złodzieje!  
Zza rogu ulicy wypadły trzy postacie, których twarze skrywały kaptury. Nie wiele myśląc Sora zaatakował ich domyślając się bez trudu, że to owi złodzieje. Dwie osoby z przodu wyciągnęły miecze i stanęły przygotowane do odparcia ataku. Trzecia odsunęła się nieco. Nie należała najwidoczniej do specjalnie uzdolnionej w tej dziedzinie. Miecze złodziei nie miały szans z jego kluczem więc nim minęła chwila owa dwójka już nie miała ich w dłoniach. Trzecia postać wciąż stała nieruchomo w miejscu.  
- Oddajcie to co zabraliście! – powiedział Sora podchodząc na bliską odległość do dwóch postaci, żeby nie miały czasu na ucieczkę. Jedna z nich odwróciła się i za nim chłopak zdążył coś zrobić rzuciła jakieś zawiniątko trzeciemu.  
- Uciekaj! Uciekaj do cholery!  
Złodziej przez chwilę się wahał, ale w końcu ruszył przed siebie. Sora jednym spojrzeniem dał do zrozumienia by Goofy i Donald pilnowali tej dwójki gdy on zajmie się uciekinierem. Ci tylko kiwnęli głowami, a chłopak rzucił się w pogoń. 

Pościg odbywał się w krętych uliczkach Traverse gdzie Sora tylko dzięki szczęściu nie zgubił z oczu złodzieja. Był coraz bliżej. Osoba, którą gonił nie należała do zbyt wysportowanych. Widać było, że zaczyna się męczyć chociaż i Sorze coraz bardziej zaczęło to wszystko dawać się we znaki. Mimo wszystko utrzymywał stałe tępo i los okazał się łaskawy gdyż poszukiwany wbiegł do ślepego zaułku.  
- Oddaj to co ukradłeś. – powiedział Sora wymierzając klucz w stronę Ienzo. Tamten tylko parsknął czymś co przypominało śmiech i obrócił się w stronę chłopaka.  
- Co jeśli odmówię? – spytał się złośliwym tonem chociaż tak naprawdę grał na zwłokę. Sytuacja wyglądała na nienajlepszą. Wiedział, że w starciu nie ma szans, a i nigdzie nie było widać niczego co mogło by mu pomóc uciec. Był w pułapce.  
- Nie chcę ci zrobić krzy… - słowa zamarły mu na ustach gdy wystrzelona z dachu któregoś z budynków strzała wbiła się złodziejowi w pierś. Ienzo przez chwilę zesztywniał. Po chwili jednak nogi się pod nim ugięły, a przed oczami zrobiło się ciemno. Wziął jeszcze jeden oddech powietrza po czym powoli osunął się na ziemię i stracił przytomność. 

Nie wiedział jak długo był nieprzytomny, ale gdy się obudził stwierdził, że jest na jakimś wozie koło osoby, której wyraz twarzy mógł przerazić nawet najodważniejszego człowieka. Wystarczyła chwila by zrozumiał, że leży koło trupa. Podniósł się nieco. O mało co nie zemdlał ponownie. Z jego piersi wychodziła strzała. Wyjął ją ostrożnym ruchem. Nie było na niej ani śladu krwi co było co najmniej dziwne. Usiadł na wozie. Z ulgą stwierdził, że jednak długo tu nie przeleżał gdyż wciąż było ciemno. Jego ulga zmniejszyła się kiedy zauważył, że jest na cmentarzu. Musieli wziąć go za trupa. Pochowanie żywcem nie było wymarzoną śmiercią Ienzo więc najciszej jak potrafił zsunął się z wozu i ukrył w pobliskich krzakach. Po kilku minutach do wozu podeszły dwie postacie.  
- Dziwne. Przysiągł bym, że były tu jeszcze dwa trupy, a teraz jest tylko jeden. – mruknął jeden z nich niepewnym głosem  
- Oj obawiam się, że za dużo dziś sobie wypiłeś. – odpowiedział mu drugi głos  
- Może i masz rację… Dobra zakopmy jeszcze tego i wracajmy do miasta. Nie lubię tego miejsca.  
- Ja też stary. Ja też.

Przemykał się uliczkami Traverse najciszej jak potrafił. W głowie miał setki pytać a podstawowe dwa brzmiały „Dlaczego wciąż żyję?" i „Co się stało z Riną i Zealem?". Na to drugie odpowiedź była jedna. Jeśli nie udało im się zbiec to już teraz są w lochach i najpewniej wkrótce odbędzie się ich cicha egzekucja tak by nikt się o niej nie dowiedział. Wszystko po to by utrzymać mit o spokojności miasta. Tak naprawdę kiedyś było spokojne, ale wszystko skończyło się wraz z przybyciem trójki tajemniczych osób, o których nie wiadomo za dużo. Dotąd złodzieje kradli tylko od czasu do czasu i niezbyt cenne rzeczy przez co nie spotykała ich kara, ale kilka dni po przyjeździe nieznajomych ówczesny mistrz niespodziewanie zmarł, a władzę przejął ktoś inny. Pierwszymi rozkazami zaraz po przejęciu przez nowego Mistrza władzy było rozszerzenie działalności złodziejskiej. Teraz mieli kraść również bardzo drogocenne przedmioty co zaowocowało zaostrzeniem kar. Aż za bardzo. Na początku myślano, że po prostu gniją w lochach, albo ich wygnano. Dopóki… Dopóki jednej osobie nie udało się uciec i nie powiedziała, że na własne oczy widziała egzekucję więźniów nawet za najlżejsze przewinienia. Coś w tym było nie tak. Kroki. Szybko ukrył się w cieniu tak żeby go nie zauważono. Dwaj strażnicy przebiegli szybko koło niego, a do Ienzo dotarł tylko strzępek ich rozmowy.  
- A trzeci?  
- Trzeci nie żyje. Pozostała dwójka dołączy do nich już wkrótce.  
- Rano?  
- Nie. On chce zobaczyć egzekucję, a dzisiaj nie będzie miał czasu. Najprawdopodobniej dopiero jutro ich zabiją.  
Zniknęli za rogiem. Nie trzeba było być geniuszem by zrozumieć o kogo chodziło. Ienzo nawet nie drgnął tylko czekał aż przestanie słyszeć ich kroki. W duchu przeklinał siebie, że nie czuje żadnego smutku z powodu nowiny o planowanym zabiciu tamtej dwójki.  
- Tylko dlaczego? – te słowa powiedział na głos po czym szybko zatkał usta i z obawą rozejrzał się dookoła. Pusto. Można iść dalej.

Sora siedział na krześle i wpatrywał się w blat stołu pustym wzrokiem.  
- Więc nie żyje? – spytała się nie pewnie Kairi. Obecnie oboje siedzieli w wielkim salonie pana Rezu, który był im wdzięczny za odzyskanie jego wielkiego skarbu. Donald i Goofy odłączyli się od nich mówiąc o jakichś ważnych sprawach, a dwójkę złodziei zabrali strażnicy.  
- Nie żyje. – odpowiedział chłopak matowym głosem – Strzała przebiła mu serce. Nie miał tętna.  
Kairi opuściła wzrok. Wiedziała, że ciągnięcie tego tematu nie ma większego sensu.  
- Co teraz masz zamiar robić? – powiedziała pierwsze lepsze słowa jakie przyszły jej do głowy. Sora spojrzał na nią.  
- Znaleźć Riku. To mój podstawowy cel. Słyszałem, że król Miki wrócił do pałacu więc możliwe, że wie co się z nim stało.  
- Aha. – powiedziała cicho dziewczyna

Wszedł do swojego mieszkania. Wiedział, że już pewnie wszyscy w mieście złodziei wiedzą o ich nie powodzeniu. Szybko zdjął płaszcz i niedbałym ruchem rzucił go na łóżko po czym usiadł na krześle i wziął do ręki tajemniczą księgę, od której nie mógł się oderwać. Już sam symbol na okładce sprawiał, że była ona interesująca. Ów symbol Ienzo widział tylko raz. Kiedy grupka Nobodies z sobie tylko znanych powodów zaatakowała dwa tygodnie temu miasto. Zdążył zauważyć, że każdy z nich miał ten emblemat na sobie. Więc co on mógł oznaczać? Otworzył księgę z lekkim zdenerwowaniem wpatrując się w puste strony.  
- Interesujące. Przysiągłbym, że wszyscy w mieście mówią, że jesteś martwy. – powiedział spokojny, cichy głos za jego plecami. Odwrócił się i zmrużył oczy.  
- Cóż za ważny powód sprawił, że Mistrz raczył zjawić się u mnie osobiście? – spytał się z jadem w głosie  
- Chciałem sprawdzić czy to prawda, że mimo tego iż powinieneś leżeć w grobie ty spacerujesz sobie jak gdyby nigdy nic po mieście.  
- Jak pan widzi ma się dobrze i nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałbym być trupem.  
- Czy wystarczającym powodem nie jest strzała wbita w serce?  
- Skąd pan wie czy strzała na pewno wbiła się w serce czy może je nie minęła?  
Po tej wymianie zdać Mistrz zamilkł na kilka minut. Jak zawsze zakapturzony, tajemniczy.  
- Rozumiem. Ale teraz są sprawy ważniejsze. Nie uważasz, że miłym gestem z twojej strony byłoby uratować swoich towarzyszy? W końcu masz u nich dług.  
Chłopak powstrzymał się od stwierdzenia, że nie czuje by u kogokolwiek miał dług.  
- Nie wiem jak ma pan zamiar ich uratować…  
- Oh. To ty masz ich uratować.  
- Nie sądzę by mi się udało.  
- Ale ma ci się udać. Ah i mógłbyś odzyskać to o co prosiłem byście przynieśli. – zakończył rozmowę Mistrz i skierował się do drzwi, a Ienzo ledwo powstrzymał się od rzuceniem książki w jego głowę.

Ranek zawitał do Traverse. Pierwsze promienie słoneczne wpadające do pokoju, w którym Sora nocował zastały go już ubranego i gotowego ruszyć dalej. Pan Rezo był na tyle miły, że pozwolił jemu i Kairi na przenocowanie. Nie mogli jednak nadużywać jego gościnności. Wyszedł na korytarz i zapukał lekko do drzwi dziewczyny. Ta otworzyła mu dopiero po kilku minutach. Również była gotowa do dalszej drogi chociaż uwadze chłopaka nie umknął fakt, że co chwilę przeciera oczy ze zmęczenia. Zeszli razem do wielkiego salonu gdzie czekał na nich pan Rezo.  
- Jestem wam naprawdę taki wdzięczny. Naprawdę! To jest naprawdę cenne! – zaczął mówić na ich widok. Sora ledwo co powstrzymał się od pytania co jest tak cenne. Minęło jeszcze trochę czasu za nim pan Rezo postanowił zakończyć monolog wychwalający Sorę ponad wszystko. Na koniec dodał.  
- Jeżeli w mieście będziecie mieć jakieś problemy możecie zawsze liczyć na mnie.  
Podziękowali i ruszyli w stronę drzwi. Już mieli wychodzić gdy usłyszeli potworny krzyk, a potem piskliwy głos kobiety ogłaszający straszną nowinę.  
- Nie ma! Nie ma! Skradzione!  
Nie tracąc wiele czasu Sora pobiegł w stronę, z której dobiegał krzyk. Kairi dzielnie dotrzymywała mu kroku, ale niezbyt szczupły pan Rezo został nieco w tyle. Chłopak otworzył szybkim ruchem drzwi, zza których wydobywał się głos kobiety. Stała tam młoda dziewczyna cała blada, ubrana w strój pokojówki. Ruchem ręki pokazała miejsce gdzie wczoraj pan Rezo na ich oczach kładł owy bezcenny przedmiot. Miejsce było puste…

Ienzo szybkim krokiem przemierzał tłum ludzi spieszących się do pracy. Dobrze wiedział, że dzięki temu łatwo się wymknie nie zauważony. W ręku trzymał zawiniątko. Nie sądził, że mu aż tak dobrze pójdzie. Spojrzał za siebie. Nie wyglądało na to, że ktoś go goni. Odetchnął z ulgą i przyspieszył kroku. Wolał być już w mieście złodziei i oddać to coś Mistrzowi. Nagle usłyszał krzyki, którego był pewien, że w końcu nastąpi.  
- Złodziej! Złodziej! Szukać złodzieja!  
Uśmiechnął się lekko do siebie. Bez kaptura nie wyglądał jak złodziej, a ponieważ nie był zbyt znany jego twarz też nie budziła domysłów. Jeszcze raz spojrzał za siebie i niechcący wpadł na kogoś przed sobą.  
- Przepraszam. – powiedział szybko i odwrócił głowę. Stanął oko w oko z młodym chłopakiem gdzieś w wieku tego, który go gonił. Miał on niesamowicie jasne włosy i morskie oczy… Oczy, w których na widok Ienzo pokazało się coś… Nienawiść? Drgnął. Nie było to przyjemnie spojrzenie.  
- Ty… - powiedział tamten, a w jego głosie zabrzmiało coś, co powiedziało złodziejowi, że lepiej nie zawierać głębszej znajomości. Zanim tamten zdołał cokolwiek zrobić Ienzo jeszcze raz przeprosił i wmieszał się w tłum zostawiając chłopaka samego.


End file.
